


Booster

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, NSFW, Rare Pair, Rule 34, citrus, they do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mako boosters aren't exactly fun.Or are they?
Relationships: Sephiroth/Elfe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Booster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WandererRiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererRiha/gifts).



It took him a while to recognize the headache for what it was; not lack of sleep, or caffeine, or the grind of trying to cram a year’s worth of work into only a few months. No, he’d forgotten about his mako booster again. Of course, Sephiroth didn’t realize that until _after_ he’d blacked out. How embarrassing. He supposed it served him right.

He woke panicked and confused, the stark white light and antiseptic smell sending a spike of terror up his spine.

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” Elfe’s face swam into view and he reached for it. She placed her hands over his own, holding them to her cheeks.

“It’s okay,” she repeated. “You fainted. You’re at the clinic, but I’m here with you. Fair’s got things covered.”

Sephiroth breathed half a sigh of relief.

“Did anyone see?”

“See what? See you faint? I don’t think so. Strife found you in a heap on the floor and ran straight to me. I don’t think you’ll have to worry about him spreading around the malicious rumor that you are, in fact, human.”

Sephiroth exhaled the rest of the way and smiled. Strife could be trusted to keep his mouth shut.

“Shalua said your mako levels are in the basement. She gave you a half dose while you were out, but says you’ll need more.”

He nodded, head still pounding and vision fuzzy.

“Rest,” Elfe told him, stroking a hand over his hair. “Shalua’ll be back to shoot you up in a little bit. She says you can sleep it off for a couple of hours and then I can take you home.”

Closing his eyes to lessen the nausea, Sephiroth nodded. “Okay.”

\--

Sephiroth had only bleary memories of Shalua delivering the shot. He’d been in that awkward, semi-stoned phase between mako withdrawal and the shock of a freshly administered mako booster. This allowed for very little coherent thought, at least for him. Angeal had always shrugged the things off like they were nothing, the lucky bastard. He and Genesis had not been so fortunate. Greater and more certain confirmation that he’d been injected was the migraine grinding his skull. Sephiroth groaned and flopped one arm over his eyes.

“Feel better?”

Apparently, Elfe was still here.

“No,” he mumbled. “Migraine.”

“Painkillers probably don’t work, do they.”

“No.”

“Ice? Heat?”

“Ice.”

Lips touched his head. “Okay, be right back.”

He’d fallen asleep by the time she returned.

\--

Horrible prickly heat rising all over his skin woke him, along with a vague urge to use the restroom. No wait. He didn’t have to pee.

_Shit._

Sephiroth hated this phase. His core temperature had climbed at least ten degrees, overheating him and making him uncomfortable and hyper-sensitive. Every sense dialed to maximum, the very currents of air in the room felt and smelled as if they were solid objects buffeting against him. The ice pack tilted awkwardly against his forehead had melted ages ago and become warm and damp with condensation; much like himself. He clumsily pushed it away and heard the too-loud ‘ _slap_ ’ as it hit the tile floor. The cotton sheets and fabric of his clothes scraped like sandpaper against his skin. If he were at home, he would have thrown everything off and stood under a cold shower for as long as it took to work through this. But he wasn’t at home.

“Seph?”

He groped blindly for his wife’s hand and took it, the dim hospital lights too bright to allow him to open his eyes more than the barest slit.

“Feel better?”

“No.”

“You’re burning up,” she observed. “You hit the itchy phase yet?”

A polite euphemism for what he was experiencing.

“Yes.”

A cool cloth blotted the heat and sweat from his face. Sephiroth sighed in unexpected relief as Elfe continued to gently pat his face and arms. He tugged clumsily at his shirt, wishing he had the coordination to sit up and peel it off.

“Let me,” Elfe told him, gently pulling his hand away and carefully pushing his shirt up. The cloth was almost too cold on his chest, and he shivered as he breathed out. Elfe left his shirt hitched up, allowing him to cool off a bit more.

“Better?”

“Yes.”

“Think you can get up?”

Sephiroth thought about it and came to the conclusion that it might be possible. The migraine was mostly gone; the lingering pain likely due to low blood sugar or dehydration. Mustering the coordination to push himself up took more effort than he’d expected, but he managed it. He sat supported on shaky arms, further bolstered by Elfe. Except now that he was upright, the other notable side-effect of a mako booster asserted itself full force. He doubled over, gasping and light-headed.

“Seph?” Elfe leaned closer, arms around him.

“I’m fine,” he panted.

“Uh-huh. Sure.”

He could feel her eyes on him, taking in every detail of his wretched state.

“You’re not gonna make it home, are you?”

“No.”

“It’s okay. Here.” She eased him back on the pillows and let him catch his breath. Distantly he felt her undoing his fly, easing the pressure. Relief escaped him in a shallow sigh.

“Alright, door’s locked. What do you need?”

“Just…” he trailed off unable to articulate. Instead, he took her hand and guided it between his legs.

“Okay.”

She leaned closed, the heat of her body almost overwhelming when combined with his. The soft cotton of her t-shirt felt too thick, too scratchy, and he fumbled for the hem until he was able to slide his hands underneath to feel the smoothness of her skin. Her lips burned against his, almost too hot to bear, but the last thing he wanted was for her to stop. He couldn’t help the full-body flinch as she reached down his pants.

“Easy,” she breathed against his neck. Sephiroth tried his best to relax, but apparently that wasn’t an option. Her fingers wrapping around him triggered a sharp inhale that was almost a sob. He only just managed to close his teeth against it, to swallow it back.

“Shh,” she hushed, leaning her cheek against his while she stroked him. He tried to lie back and enjoy it, to let her do the bulk of the work, but found himself thrusting into her grip, hips rocking so that they lifted off the bed. Tears matted his lashes as he fought to hold back further noise.

He didn’t last long, hiding his face in Elfe’s shoulder to stifle his too-loud gasp. Surely the whole of the hospital had heard them. Elfe cradled him close, stroking his hair with her free hand until he’d calmed somewhat. It took several minutes for the worst of the heat to fade, for his vision to clear.

“Better?”

“Yeah.”

She kissed his cheek and he smiled, too high on endorphins to feel properly ashamed. Letting go of her made the room feel cold and empty, but then she was back, cleaning up with a wad of damp paper towels that she then burned in her hand with the aid of a fire materia. His body had calmed for the moment, but it wouldn’t last.

“Think you can make it home?”

Sephiroth clumsily put himself back together and scooted to the edge of the bed. His legs felt wobbly, but hadn’t completely turned to jelly. He had to check his balance, but managed to stand.

“Yes. If we hurry.”

\--

The walk back to the apartment felt like miles. Sephiroth was panting and sweaty by the time they reached their own door, and not from the exertion of the walk. The apartment was empty; Veld and Vincent at work and the boys at school, they’d have several hours to themselves. No sooner had Elfe locked the door behind them than he tore off his shirt and pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

Elfe giggled around the edges of it, and put her arms around him to kiss back.

“I was gonna ask what you need, but I guess that answers my question.”

“You,” he told her, breathless, trying to yank her shirt off. “I need you.”

“Okay, okay, calm down.” Elfe took his hands and held them, forcing him to be still and look at her. “Go get your stuff. I’m right behind you.”

He nodded, trying to round up enough brain cells to form a coherent thought. Everything was too much. Sephiroth swore he could feel each individual dust mote entering his nose as he breathed in and out. An aura of heat rose from his skin so intense he was surprised Elfe hadn’t burned her hands. Sight, sound, smell...it was all too much. If he had to endure this for much longer he was going to climb out of his own skin. Sephiroth gave himself a mental shake, Elfe’s words finally percolating down to the rational part of his brain. His stuff. Condoms, lube, some old towels.

“Right. Yes.”

With the greatest reluctance he let her go and stumbled to the bedroom. Most of the aforementioned items were close at hand; condoms in the bathroom cabinet, lube in the nightstand drawer, towels in a bin under the bed. Sephiroth gathered them into a pile on the nightstand. He straightened, surprised, as Elfe hugged him from behind.

“Okay, ready.”

Heat flooded his face. He knew what that meant. Turning in her arms, he was not disappointed. Elfe stood unashamed, wearing only an impish smile. Sephiroth stooped to wrap his arms around her and kiss her.

“Hey,” she said, tugging at his belt. “I thought you couldn’t wait.”

Rather than reply, he stripped off his remaining clothes as quickly as he could without ripping them to shreds. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled her onto his lap. Efle settled comfortably, pushing up against him in a way that forced a moan from somewhere deep inside him.

“So,” she asked, settling astride him. “How fast do you think you can get me warmed up?”

“Time me,” he murmured into her lips.

He fell to kissing her, hot and urgent, dotting her face, her throat, her shoulders, her bosom. Elfe gave a low hum of enjoyment as he ran his hands over her; a bit rougher, and more grabby than usual. He didn’t know _all_ of her weak spots yet, but he would. He’d find them, and catalog them, and revisit them again and again until she melted in his arms. She gasped as he nuzzled his face into her throat, mouthing at the spot just below her ear.

“Seph. _Seph!_ ” she squeaked, alto voice stretched to a breathy soprano. Her thighs tightened, her legs clenching down on his and she rocked against him out of sheer reflex. The movement made him push back against her.

_Ha! New record._

Now it was her turn to sound breathless and dazed. “Ready?”

“Please.”

“Can you get this, or do you need me to do it?”

Sephiroth took the little foil packet from her, but found his shaking hands lacked the coordination to tear it open. He handed it back to her and she tore it open easily.

“Here, let me.”

It was all he could do to hold still, panting heavily, as she rolled it down over him.

“Please, Elfe. _Please._ ”

“Easy,” she soothed, pushing him back on the bed and scooting up to reposition. Sephiroth closed his eyes as she sank down, feeling tears trail down the sides of his face. 

“Better?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

He tried to be patient, forced himself to hold still while she got comfortable.

“Hey.” Her fingers, gentle against his cheek, made him open his eyes. It wasn’t until then that he noticed he’d punched through the skin of his lower lip. Sephiroth made himself unclench his jaw, flicked his tongue and tasted only a drop of blood, the wound already sealing itself.

“You don’t have to hold back,” she told him, leaning down to kiss the notch he’d made with his teeth. “Not for me.”

“Tell me if...if…” He couldn’t finish. He _had_ to move or he was going to explode.

“I will,” she promised, and rolled her hips against him. It was all the invitation he needed.

Usually he tried to be careful, to be gentle, polite. He was so much bigger, so much stronger than just about everyone around him. Elfe was a rare exception. As well as being a soldier, athlete, and swordswoman, she also ran on mako and summon materia, which meant he didn’t have to worry about doing irreparable damage. He might not have to be careful, but he still tried his best to be considerate. The idea was for both of them to enjoy this.

The mako high made it hard to focus, making him needy, sloppy, ungracious in ways that he’d feel embarrassed about later. Elfe didn’t seem to mind, returning his messy kisses, hands tangled in his hair as she rode him. Normally he liked her on top, that way he could watch her better, and there was less risk of him getting carried away. But it wasn’t enough. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her, kissing whatever he could reach. This was a little better, but still insufficient.

Scooting to the edge of the bed, he stood. Elfe adjusted almost at once, a brief flicker of surprise passing over her face as she locked her legs around his waist and held on. Lifting her in his arms, he pressed her between himself and the nearest wall. Now it was her turn to try to stifle pretty sounds behind clenched teeth. Sephiroth hummed into her neck, the noise more of pleased purr rumbling between their bodies.

Elfe clawed at his shoulders for purchase, for leverage, and he hefted her a bit in his arms so that she was eye-to-eye with him. Sephiroth bit back the noises threatening to escape his own throat.

“Be as loud as you want,” the words were low and husky in his ear. “Say my name. Cuss if you want. I want to hear you.”

Words, however, were entirely beyond him at the moment. Locking one arm around her waist, he tried to pull her closer, to eliminate what little space there might be between them. He was so hot; could feel each individual drop of sweat on her body as well as his own. His nose and mouth were filled with the scent, the taste of her and he wanted _more_. It was too much, not enough, _too much_. Elfe gasped, body clenching around him, and his vision whited out.

When the stars cleared, he realized they had slid down the wall to sit in a tangle of sweaty limbs and damp hair. The worst of the heat was gone, making him shiver and sending gooseflesh rippling over his uncovered skin. Grabbing his face in both hands, Elfe kissed him, deep and sweet. When at last they broke apart, she left her hands where they were, touching her forehead to his.

“Feel better?”

Sephiroth rubbed his forehead against hers, just enough to brush noses. “Yeah.”

\--

Sephiroth had no clear memory of getting into bed, but that was where he woke, tired, starving, and still naked beneath the sheets. Not to mention crusted in dried sweat and honestly kind of gross. Elfe was not beside him, but he could hear someone rattling around in the kitchen. There wasn’t enough noise for it to be the boys, and too much for it to be Veld. He didn't smell smoke, so it couldn't be Vincent. Sephiroth decided he’d take a quick shower before going to see what she was doing- and maybe strip the bed. Clothes still lay scattered across the floor, as well as the towels they’d used for cleanup. Right. Laundry as soon as he was clean himself.

The shower did much to clear the cobwebs, if not necessarily to restore his equilibrium. The vague headache he had now was solidly from low blood sugar. At least he no longer felt as if he could feel every vibration of the planet just by standing still. Clean, dressed, and laundry basket balanced on one hip, he went to find Elfe. She was, as predicted, in the kitchen.

“Morning,” she said, filling a mug with coffee and holding it out for him to take.

Sephiroth set the laundry basket down, accepted the mug, and took a sip. “Is it?”

Elfe was in pajama pants and a T-shirt, so no help there. She’d been fussing with a mixing bowl and frying pan. Pancakes?

“Yep. You slept like a stone. Figured I should let you be until you woke up.”

“Where are the boys?”

“Dad took ‘em to the playground. You feel any better?”

“Much. Thank you.” Sephiroth shifted, awkward, resisting the urge to rub at the embarrassed prickles that had risen on the back of his neck. “I...I’d like to apologize for my behavior the other day. I did warn you the last time.”

Elfe rolled her eyes, an exasperated smile on her face . “Do _not_ apologize for that. One, you were high as a kite on mako. I wasn’t expecting you to be coherent. I’m just glad I could help. Two, do hear me complaining?”

“No.”

“Just do us both a favor and put a reminder in your phone. I don’t mind the side-effects, but no passing out next time, okay?”

Sephiroth smiled, fighting not to blush, and sipped his coffee. “Okay.”


End file.
